


heaven is short / hell is a short walk

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Headcanon, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: A feeling of content taken directly from the Losers' shared college years.





	heaven is short / hell is a short walk

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this song is taken from the lyrics of ["Friend Song" by Slaughter Beach, Dog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN3u6fGtGNs).
> 
> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://shady-sink.tumblr.com/).

In college, Beverly, Mike, Bill, and Stanley are idealistic liberal arts students who spend every moment of free time they have in a shitty underground bar, debating tirelessly about philosophy, literature, and politics while an amateur jazz band plays in the background.

Richie, Eddie, and Ben always come with them, but none of them ever really contribute anything to the discussion. Richie and Ben don’t speak because they don’t quite understand the conversation being spoken in front of them, and Eddie understands perfectly but simply doesn’t care.

Despite this, Eddie, could watch Richie’s confused expression for hours with amusement and never get bored.

Richie’s brows get all knitted together, suddenly prominent above the stunning blue of his found eyes and emphasized under the magnification of his circular glasses. His lips push the side of his face in an adorably perplexed sort of pout and he rests his sharp jawline precariously on the comfort of his large palm. His eyes follow the voices before him with an uncharacteristically deep concentration and it’s more than obvious to Eddie that Richie is listening more closely to his friends than he ever did to any of his teachers.

Sometimes Richie will try, rather foolishly, to contribute to the conversation. His unintentionally ridiculous comments sometimes go as far as to make Eddie wheeze, for only Richie could eavesdrop on a conversation about the cultural impact of renaissance art and bring up The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

The others are never cruel toward Richie for his misunderstanding, but they laugh heartily and lovingly at his offhanded jokes and try to help him articulate what he’s trying to say.

Sometimes Ben will ask questions and Beverly or Mike will halt the debate momentarily and take the time to explain, with kind words and gentle tones, the concepts of which they are canvassing.

It’s a safe environment in which they all always feel free to speak, and after they all graduate, it’s a time in their lives that they reminisce on and miss dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit, but then again, so am I.


End file.
